A Life on Caprica
by xbleeple
Summary: Bill and Laura settle into their life and new family on Caprica. Sequel to A Chance on Caprica.
1. Chapter 1

This is a short beginning to the sequel to A Chance on Caprica. This fic is going to be a series of one-shot-ish snap shots of Bill and Laura's life on Caprica with Aurora.

* * *

Laura smiles as she kisses Aurora's chubby cheek, disentangling her daughter's hand from her hair.

"You excited to go to work with mama today?" Laura asks the baby as she picks her up and carries her out to the living room where Bill was getting her stroller set up. She chuckles as she watches him struggle, "Are you sure you've battled cylons before?"

"Oh shush," Bill says finally getting it to expand right. Laura drops Aurora in and tickles her foot before kissing Bill.

"Thank you for getting her stroller out." "Are you sure you're ready to go back to work?"

"I would love nothing more than to stay at home with her all day, but it's been three months. I'm pretty sure my office has probably burnt down to the ground. But I get to take her with me - so best compromise," Laura assures Bill as she puts her heels on, "Besides, I am going a little stir crazy."

"As long as you're sure," Bill says, putting Aurora's diaper bag in the bottom of the stroller, "Do you need anything else?"

"I don't think so. I think we're good to go, aren't we, butterfly?" Laura says as she tickles Aurora's foot, smiling as the baby squeals with a grin on her face, "Look at that cute face I just want to eat you up!"

"Call if you need anything, I have class until 10:30, but I'm pretty available after that."

"Of course, sir," Laura smiles and kisses Bill once more, "I'll see you when we get home."

"Love you."

"Love you too," Laura winks at him before opening the door and pushing Aurora outside. She walks the stroller the couple blocks to work, switching the handle over to face Aurora outwards before heading inside. Aurora lets out an angry sound and Laura pulls back the visor, smiling at her.

"What are you doing?" Aurora grins gummily at her mother before settling down. Laura swipes her security badge and makes her way to her office, stopping to talk to a couple people along the way. She unlocks her office and pushes Aurora in, settling her next to her desk before throwing open all of the curtains and opening a couple of the windows. Laura steps out to the anterior office and grabs the stack of files off of Daniel's desk before setting them on her own.

"What do you think, butterfly? Coffee? Tea?" Laura inquires, brushing back her daughter's hair before going over to her bar and getting the kettle started. She preps a mug with a teabag and a packet of sugar before letting the water heat up as she sorts through the files on her desk. Aurora gurgles as she watches Laura, chewing on her fingers. Laura gets up when she hears the kettle whistle, pouring a serving into the cup before bringing it over to her desk and sinking down in her chair.

"Report number one of...what? 100?" Laura says as she grabs the top file, pulling it onto her lap and opening it, "A hundred isn't bad for being gone for three months."

* * *

Laura kisses her daughter's temple gently as she sleeps on her chest. She strokes a slow hand over Aurora's back as she continues reading reports, her lunch discarded on the desk. Aurora snuffles for a moment before turning her head and settling again with a sigh. Laura looks up as someone gently knocks on her door before sighing internally when she sees Richard stick his head in.

"Mind if I come in?" Laura nods, sitting up a bit before tossing the report onto her desk. She carefully lays Aurora down into her stroller, shushing her as she starts to fuss again. She strokes her hair until she relaxes again.

"Good girl," Laura whispers.

"How is your first day back?" Richard asks, keeping his tone low.

"Good, just working through a mountain of files, reports, other miscellaneous things that the undersecretary couldn't handle."

"How's the baby?"

"She's good. Just taking a nap," Laura smiles, resting her chin on her hand.

"May I?" Richard gestures towards the stroller.

"Of course, who am I to deny the President," Laura jokes, watching as Richard comes around the desk and kneels down next to the stroller.

"Mona wasn't kidding, she looks just like you."

"She has Bill's coloring, and sometimes when she wrinkles her face up just right she looks just like him," Laura smiles as she runs a knuckle down Aurora's arm, her engagement ring catching the sunlight and glinting in Richard's eye. He watches Aurora sleep for a moment longer before standing and looking down at Laura.

"You're happy?" Richard asks, acceptance in his voice.

"Very," Laura says without hesitation, looking up at him, "I found everything I never knew I wanted in Bill."

"Good," Richard nods, straightening his cuffs out, "Are you making the cabinet meeting this afternoon?"

"I'll be there."

"We'll be glad to have you back," Richard smiles before heading towards the door.

"Richard?" Laura calls out. Richard stops and turns to look at her. Laura sighs and stands walking over to him, threading her fingers together in front of herself, "Our time together, wasn't bad."

"But?"

"It was wrong, and for a while wrong felt right. You were never going to leave Elizabeth, and I didn't have any illusions of that, I didn't want you to. I like you Richard, as a person, as a friend, hell even as my president most days, but I was never yours and you were never mine."

"Laura…"

"I don't want this animosity to linger between us. We had an affair, it's over, but I don't like you any less. We were good friends even before you got me into bed," Laura explains, stepping even closer and looking up at Richard, "So. Lick your wounds. And when they've healed enough - I'll be here, as a friend, that's all."

Richard studies her green eyes for a moment before nodding solemnly, "Okay."

"I'll see you later this afternoon," Laura says, finishing guiding him out of her office before shutting the door behind him. She walks back over to the stroller, picking Aurora up slowly before snuggling her close and kissing her temple.

"My sweet baby girl," Laura hums gently, inhaling Aurora's natural scent of lavender and milk.

* * *

[TBC]


	2. Chapter 2

"You're pretty good at the multitasking thing," Mona comments as she runs a straightener through Laura's hair, bending it to give the auburn locks a more uniform curl. Laura wipes a dribble of milk from Aurora's cheek with the corner of her robe sleeve.

"Surprisingly it's gotten easier going back to work. She eats, usually takes a nap afterwards, I read some reports…She's pretty content to sit during meetings. This really couldn't have gone any better, could it, butterfly?" Laura asks Aurora as she pulls back, looking up at her mother with a sleepy grin. Laura sits her up on her lap kissing her cheek gently, "You're ready for a nap aren't you?"

Mona finishes pulling the iron through Laura's hair before setting it on the counter. Laura cuddles Aurora close, humming a quiet lullaby as the baby drifts to sleep.

"You're a good mom," Mona tells Laura as she runs practiced fingers through her hair, pulling a few strands back and pinning them away from her face, "I mean I never had any doubt, I just didn't think it was ever going to happen."

"Thanks, Mon," Laura says smiling at her friend in the mirror before admiring her hair, "This looks perfect - exactly what I was thinking."

"Let me take Ror, you can do your make up," Mona takes Aurora, kissing her forehead as she takes a seat next to Laura. Laura sighs softly as she sorts through her makeup bag, pulling out a few items here and there.

"I never considered it…Having kids. I wasn't interested in being tied down to a man. Even when I met Bill…the thought only crossed my mind maybe once or twice just fleetingly, and he had practically adult children. I enjoy kids, you know that. That's never changed. I was looking forward to being an aunt. But I still never said I want that for myself," Laura recounts to Mona as she starts to apply her foundation.

"What changed?" Mona asks Laura as she grabs a glass of water off the counter, taking a small drink.

"Bill at first," Laura says, "When I took him to the cabin and then the kids came over, something changed…I couldn't entirely put a finger to it until I had the miscarriage. I hadn't felt part of a family since the accident, like I wanted a family until him and the boys. And when it was slipping through my fingers, I wanted it so bad. Bill was open to the idea…I thought we'd plan it out a little bit more, but it happened. She happened…and I wouldn't change a thing."

"Such a cute, sweet, little accident," Mona says as she kisses Aurora's head, "She smells so good, like…"

"Lavender and milk," Laura tells her with a smile as she swipes lipstick across her mouth.

"Yeah, that's what it is."

"Smelled like it since the day she was born," Laura assures her as she touches up a couple items before looking at Mona, "Good?"

"You look great."

"Great is a bit much," Laura self deprecates as she stands, taking Aurora and laying her down in her crib.

"You do, like you're ready to become Mrs. Adama," Mona teases as she unzips a garment bag, pulling out a light slate grey strapless a-line dress, "You know the grey is starting to grow on me."

"I can hardly pretend to be virginal in white carrying Aurora down the aisle," Laura responds with a chuckle as she puts her earrings in, "And it's a lighter version of the color they use for the dress greys. So it will look great."

"No matter what it'll look great."

* * *

Laura sighs and kisses Aurora's head gently as she cradles her in her arms.

"What do you think, baby girl? Ready to get married?" Aurora coos and catches a curl in her hand.

"Sounds good enough to me," Laura smiles at her and winks gently before carrying her outside. There were a handful of people sitting in the backyard at the cabin, the few people that had mattered to them. Bill was standing at the edge of the dock in his dress greys with Lee and Zak standing next to him in their own grey suits. Mona was standing across from Bill in a tea length version of Laura's dress, a wide smile on her face. Bill subconsciously straightens his tunic as Laura walks towards him, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Laura takes a deep breath as she walks before coming to stand across from Bill. Aurora kicks her legs and coos as she smiles at her father. Bill smiles and leans down to kiss her cheek and brush her hair from her face. He straightens up and winks at Laura.

"Hi."

"Hi, yourself."

"You look…absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself," Laura smiles and uses her free hand to take one of his hands in hers. Her thumb strokes slowly over his knuckles as the priestess greets everyone and talks for a while before calling on Laura and Bill to exchange their vows.

"Laura?"

"I remember the first time I looked at you in the book store," Laura smiles as she gazes into Bill's eyes, "At first I was just annoyed you were trying to take my book, but once I really looked at you…I knew you were going to impact my life. I just had no idea how much. That first week we spent together was one of the best I'd had in years, and I was well on my way to being head over heels in love with you."

Aurora yawns and stuffs her hand in her mouth, looking up at both of her parents.

"And every week, every day since then has just been cementing that. I never thought after losing my family that I would ever find that feeling again. But I did. I found it in you, and Zak, and Lee, and Aurora. My own, new, amazing, wonderful Adama family," Laura takes a deep breath and squeezes Bill's hand, "You've given me so much, and I don't know how I got lucky enough to find you. I love you so much, I am very excited to be your wife and have you as my husband."

"Well said, Bill?"

"I don't think it's fair to follow that," Bill smiles at her, "And it ended up being _my_ book, by the way."

"Actually, I think it's _our_ book at this point," Laura retorts with a grin.

"Right, right. Well now that we've settled that," Bill grins, "Every moment with you has been like jumping in a cockpit the first time. You thrill me to the core. And I never expected to find that in a partner again. Hades, I never even intended to find a partner again. You make me want to be a better person, a better father, a better partner. I'm just as, if not more, lucky to have you. My future looked grey and you brought color into it…red hair, green eyes…I love you so much Laur. I can't wait to be called your husband, and have you for my wife."

Laura winks quickly at Bill, squeezing his hand again as they turn their attention back to the priestess.

"Laura, do you take Bill?" Laura nods emphatically, grinning.

"I do, very much," She says quietly, placing a ring onto his finger. "Bill, do you take Laura?" Bill nods.

"I do," Bill says with a slight catch in his throat, placing a ring onto her finger.

"Blessed by the Lords of Kobol, I pronounce you husband and wife," The priestess says with a smile, "You may kiss."

Laura steps forward as Bill curls his arm around her waist, pressing her lips to his in a deep quick kiss.

"I love you," Laura whispers as she pulls back, resting a hand on Bill's chest.

"I love you," Bill tells her, brushing a hand over the top of Aurora's head.

"What do you think, butterfly? Do we keep him?" Aurora grins and holds her hands out for Bill. Bill takes the baby, setting her in the crook of his arm. Laura turns to look at their guests with a smile.

"If everyone wants to hang around for a couple moments, we are going to have a naming ceremony for Aurora before dinner," Laura tells them before tickling under her daughter's chin. Aurora kicks her legs and Bill hands the baby over to Zak, who comes to stand next to the priestess along with his brother. Laura leans into Bill's side as they stand back, smiling reassuringly at the trio.

"Life here began out there," The priestess starts, "And it continues, from one generation to the next. Each one entrusting their world and traditions to those who come after."

She offers Aurora a small hand carved wooden figurine. Aurora grasps onto it, reaching up to show it to Zak.

"I consecrate this child, Aurora, in the name of Athena, goddess of wisdom. May the goddess provide increasing wisdom with the passing of each new day," The priestess looks up at Zak and Lee a small smile on her face, "And Zak, Lee you will be her protectors. Do you take this charge willingly? Do you agree to look out for her all the days of your lives? Will you do your best to keep her from harm and be a friend whenever she is in need?"

Zak nods with a smile as he bounces Aurora gently, accepting his own figurine. Lee nods as well as he takes his own, showing it to Aurora.

"By taking this charge on willingly you become men in the eyes of the gods." Bill comes over and takes Zak's wrist in his own hand, painting a Tauron symbol on his wrist, repeating the process on Lee.

"You are both men of the Tauron now. It is a mark of faithfulness to the soil, a mark of manhood," Bill tells them before painting out the corresponding mark on Aurora's wrist. Lee and Zak each kiss one of Aurora's cheeks before the priestess smiles at them.

"Protectors. Protected," She drifts a bundle of burning herbs over their heads, letting the smoke drift down, "So she is named, and so you are chosen."

"So say we all," Bill and Laura say before everyone else repeats it to them. Laura smiles and takes the baby from Zak, kissing both of the boys' cheeks.

"Thank you."

"You're stuck with us now," Lee jokes as he lets Aurora take his totem.

"No other people I'd rather be stuck with," Laura smiles, looking up as Bill comes to stand behind her, his hand finding a home on the small of her back.

"How come you don't have one, dad?"

"Never had a naming ceremony, just like you kids didn't. But, our roots are important, they make us who we are. And I think we need to keep that in mind," Bill tells them. Laura shifts her hold on Aurora, handing Lee back his totem along with Aurora's.

"I am going to go get her changed, and put down for a nap, do you think you can get everyone situated at the table?"

"I command over a thousand people on a Battlestar. I think I can handle getting people seated for dinner."

"Of course, sir," Laura smiles and kisses Bill before carrying the baby inside. She carries her upstairs and changes her diaper, leaving her in a plain onesie before tucking her into the crib. Laura sits on her knees next to the little bed and strokes Aurora's belly gently as she sings a quiet song. Aurora stretches out and lets out a big yawn, her newly green eyes starting to drift closed.

* * *

Bill unbuttons his tunic as he walks down the dock to find his wife. Her skirt was pooled around her waist as her feet dangled in the water, waving back and forth at a lackadaisical pace. Bill leans down and presses a kiss to the top of her head before taking a seat next to her.

"Mona just left with Ror, I told her to call us when she gets up in the morning."

"Perfect," Laura smiles, leaning over to kiss him gently, "I love you, so much."

"I love you too…today was a nice day."

"It was. I couldn't have imagined anything better."

"And now you're stuck with me, for the rest of your life," Bill teases.

"My plan all along," Laura tells him as she kisses him again, "Care to help your wife up?"

"My pleasure," Bill says as he pushes himself up. He leans down and lifts Laura into his arms before starting to walk towards the house.

"I always forget how strong you are," Laura says as she wraps an arm around Bill's neck, playing with his hair.

"I'm sure I can remind you a few more times tonight still," Bill gruffs as he carries her inside.

"Oh, sounds promising," Laura purrs as they climb the stairs. Bill deposits her gently on the ground once they reach the bedroom. Laura reaches up to remove a couple pins from her hair, "Give me a couple minutes?"

"Of course," Bill smiles, kissing her before letting her retreat to the bathroom. He takes off his dress greys and hangs them up, leaving him in his tanks and boxers. Bill looks out the double doors for a moment before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Laura comes out a couple moments later, her dress discarded for a flimsy but very flattering piece of lingerie. Her hair had been taken down and her makeup washed away, leaving for a very au natural look.

Laura flips the bathroom light off and pads over to Bill, tangling her fingers in his hair as she stands in front of him. Bill's hands find her waist, stroking her hips through the silky fabric with his thumbs as he looks up at her. Laura smiles and leans down, pressing her lips to his in a deep thorough kiss.

"You look…ravishing," Bill says after she pulls away. His hands slip lower and then trail back up her thighs, slipping under the nightie.

"Well then you have permission to ravish me, Mr. Adama," Laura smiles as her hands move to rest on his broad shoulders.

"I think that sounds like a delightful idea, Mrs. Adama," Bill stands and brings his hands back up to Laura's waist, turning them and nudging her down onto the bed. Laura slides across the sheets and nestles her head on the pillows, holding her hand out to him. Bill slips into bed with her, finding a home in-between her thighs, making the nightie ride up. Laura's legs gently wrap around his waist as she presses her lips to his while her hands slide under his tanks, pushing the fabric up.

Bill breaks their kiss when she pushes them high enough, letting her take them off. Her hands travel down over his toned and tanned skin, taking every inch of it's expanse in through her fingertips. They pause over the swath of black that had aged as it healed, looking a stark contrast to the three new additions to it.

"What are they?" Laura asks, her fingers tracing over the rings gently. Two completely black ones and a hollow one, nestled together on the outside of the two interlocked ones.

"The kids."

"This one's Ror?" Laura asks as she trails a nail around the hollow ring.

"Mmhm."

Laura presses her lips to the tattoo tightening her legs around Bill.

"Even more sexy than the last one," Laura tells him.

"Glad you think so," Bill says as he captures her lips again, his hands traveling under her clothing. Laura moans as his fingers trail over her backside, arching her hips up so he can push the fabric up further.

"I've missed you touching me like this. Feeling you so close," Laura murmurs as her own hands trail up his back.

"I've missed touching you, teasing you, bringing you to the brink," Bill says as he tugs the nightie up and off of her.

"Mmm, yes, the brink," Laura grins and presses her lips to Bill's, kissing him hungrily as she clutches him close. Bill trails a teasing hand down her side grasping the curve of her ass and pulling her up against him. Laura moans, shifting her grip from her fingertips to her nails, scratching gently. Bill pulls back from her lips and starts to trail his lips down her body.

Laura tangles her fingers in his hair as his lips skim over her skin, tasting and remembering. She groans gently as his tongue dips into her center, licking and tasting, his arms wrapping around her thighs to anchor her to his mouth. She quickly finds release under the ministrations of her husband's tongue, calling out his name on a breathy moan. Bill kisses his way back up her body, capturing her lips in a lazy kiss.

"Good?"

"Very very good…you are an amazing man, taking care of me."

"Selfish motives," Bill smiles and kisses her again, "But you definitely deserve it…and you taste so good."

"I want you," Laura murmurs against his lips.

"You have me, for the rest of your life."

"Mmmm, I do, don't I?" Laura says as she flips him over, dragging his boxers down his legs before sitting astride his chest.

"You're a little far north."

"I'm right where I want to be," Laura says as she leans down and kisses him. Bill rubs her back as he kisses her back with enthusiasm. Her hips slip down and glide against him teasingly. She rocks her hips a couple more times before giggling as Bill flips them back over. She hitches her legs high around his hips, gasping as he slides into her depths, a blissful pain thrumming through her body.

"Okay?"

"Yeah," Laura nods, squeezing his shoulders reassuringly and nudging her hips. Bill shifts his own hips, thrusting against her gently.

"Gods…I've missed you," Laura murmurs as she kisses Bill hungrily, working her hips back against his, slowly finding a rhythm with him. Bill groans and buries his face to her neck, his hips rocking harder against hers. Laura rakes her nails up his back gently, her own moans filling the air.

"You're so tight," Bill murmurs against her skin.

"You're so thick," Laura counters with a whimper as her hips surge up against his. Bill teasingly presses his lips to her left breast, taking the right one in his hand, massaging the globe gently. Laura moans at the attention, clutching him tight to get his attention, "I wouldn't suggest that."

"You seem to be enjoying it," Bill says as his tongue darts out and teases the skin underneath his mouth.

"You're gonna end up…" Laura gasps and arches up against Bill as the pressure in her swollen breasts reaches an apex, milk leaking out, "…milky."

"You're still enjoying it," Bill tells her as his tongue swipes up a dribble of milk. Laura chuckles headily and groans as she tightens around Bill.

"Oh frak."

"Is that how you like it?"

"Yesss," Laura hisses as he shifts his hips against her hard, "Oh gods, so good."

"You feel like heaven."

"Stop talking," Laura demands as she presses her hips against his, "I need more."

"Greedy," Bill comments as he rocks just as hard against her. Laura sinks her nails into the skin at his hips, pulling him rough against her. Bill groans as his thrusts falter, feeling his release tightening in his balls. Laura tightens her legs to pull him closer, his name falling off her lips in a husky whisper. Bill buries his face in her breasts, groaning her name as he surges into her depths, filling her as he cums. Laura lets out a loud moan as she follows him over the edge, her fingers tangling in his hair and cradling him close.

Laura whimpers as Bill slips out of her, continuing to hold him as his weight sinks against her. She gently strokes a toe against his skin as she pants. Bill presses a gentle kiss to her sternum, letting out a long breath.

"Gods, Laur…" Laura chuckles and pulls him up her body, tangling her legs with his as she kisses him.

"I've missed you, so much."

"I've missed you," Bill murmurs as he kisses her back.

"I love you, my strong, handsome husband."

"I love you too, so much. My beautiful, amazing, smart, sexy wife."

* * *

[TBC]


	3. Chapter 3

"We're going to my family's estate on Virgon for your sister's birthday. We would love to have you and your brother there if you can make it…No it's just going to be us for the week, Mona might come by for the weekend…Actually? Tuesday…I know you can't make promises…Love you too," Laura hangs up the phone and puts it on the counter turning around to see Aurora standing up in her high chair, staring at her over the back of it.

"Aurora! Sit your butt down this moment," Laura scolds. Aurora grins at her before slipping back down into her seat. Laura sighs and shakes her head as she brings over a bowl of cut up steamed vegetables, sitting next to the baby.

"Almost a year old and already trying to give me a heart attack," Laura tells her as she blows on a piece of broccoli before feeding it to her. Aurora hums as she chews, leaning her head forward to look at the door as it opens, Bill trudging through.

"Abababaabababa!" She squeals pointing at Bill as she looks at Laura.

"I know, Papa's home," Laura smiles, feeding her another piece of food. Bill smiles at the both of them, dropping a kiss on the top of Aurora's head before kissing Laura's lips, "Hi darling."

"How was your girls' day?"

"Good, we went for a walk down by the Riverwalk over lunch with Auntie Mona, and started backlogging some legislation for after the election," Laura tells Bill continuing to feed the baby, "What about you?"

"Cadet recommendations," Bill says, unbuttoning his tunic as he pours himself a glass of water, "Fleet assignments are next week."

"Oh, I called Zak and told him that we were going to Virgon for Aurora's birthday. He said he was going to talk to Lee and see if they could make it."

"Are they finally talking again?" Bill inquires as he sits down, wondering about the tiff his sons had been in over a girl Lee had dated previously, but who was currently dating Zak. Well, not necessarily the girl, but the fact that Zak had been chosen over Lee.

"Seemed like it. You know Kara hates how she pulled them apart."

"I know."

"How's Zak's flight training going?" Laura says, setting down the bowl finally and letting Aurora feed herself. Bill lets out a long sigh as he takes a long drink of water. "Kara doesn't think he has Viper in him, his knee won't be able to handle the cockpit. He's not going to fail probably, but he's not going to pass with high enough marks."

"What's he doing well in?"

"Logistics, data, mapping."

"Zak's good at math, processing things like that," Laura tells him as she gets up getting their dinner out of the oven and making them both a plate. Bill sits on one side of the highchair as Laura sits on the other, keeping a watchful eye on Aurora as she eats, "He'll be good at whatever he graduates in."

"It's still going to be a blow to him," Bill says as he starts to eat. Laura nods in agreement as she chews. Aurora holds a hand of squished broccoli out to Bill, babbling at him insistently, "She gets that from you."

"Does not," Laura protests with a grin as Bill wipes the squished broccoli off of Aurora's hand before kissing it.

"Thank you, butterfly," Bill tells her with a smile. Aurora grins at him and hides her face in her hands, "Are you being a bashful butterfly?"

Laura smiles as she watches the two of them interact as she finishes her dinner. She takes her and Aurora's dishes to the kitchen, rinsing them before putting them in the dishwasher. She washes her hands and dries them on a kitchen towel before coming up behind the highchair, running her fingers through her daughter's thick black hair, dislodging a couple pieces of food.

"Are you ready for your bath?" Laura asks as she lifts Aurora out, kissing her cheek, "Mama picked up some more of that sleepy time soap today."

"Mama!" Aurora exclaims, patting Laura on the cheek with a grin. Laura shifts her hold on Aurora and looks at her.

"What did you just say?"

"Mama," Aurora says again, pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek before laying her head against her mother's shoulder. Laura takes a deep breath as tears immediately flood her eyes, kissing Aurora's temple firmly.

"That's right baby, I'm mama."

"Mama mama mama," Aurora babbles.

"I believe you owe me a hundred cubits, Commander," Laura laughs as she wipes a tear off of her cheek before carrying Aurora off to the bathroom. She stands her up on the edge of the tub and starts the water before undressing her. Laura plunks the naked baby into her seat, adding a couple drops of her sleepy time bubbles to the water.

"Only a few weeks before your birthday, and then you're going to be a whole year old," Laura tells Aurora as she washes her down thoroughly, "A whole year!"

"Hard to imagine isn't it?" Bill asks as he comes in, taking a seat on the floor next to Laura.

"It is, I feel like she's always been here," Laura smiles at Bill as she rinses the baby off, giving her a couple toys to play with.

"Ready for another?" Bill teases. Laura chuckles and flicks her hair over her shoulder as she looks at him.

"You're funny, most people don't know that, but you really are."

"I am well known for my sense of humor."

"Liar," Laura calls him out before looking at Aurora, "She is my heart and soul…she's all I'll ever need. The dawn of the rest of my life."

Aurora looks at Laura and Bill giving them a gummy grin before letting out a big yawn.

"There goes the sleepy time soap," Laura smiles. She reaches in to pop the drain before grabbing Aurora's towel, "Let me get her put down for bed and then I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure," Bill takes the towel from Laura, plucking Aurora out of the tub before wrapping her up in the towel. He presses a kiss to her cheek and forehead, "Papa loves you butterfly."

"Paaapa," Aurora yawns, switching to whining as she reaches for Laura. Bill smiles and hands the fluffy bundle over before kissing Laura's cheek and taking to the living room. Laura carries Aurora to her bedroom, setting her down on the extra bed as she gathers a diaper and pajamas. She dresses the baby gently before picking her up and going to sit in the rocking chair in the corner. Many a night had been spent in the rocking chair, humming to a sleepy, and sometimes fussy, baby as she nursed her way to sleep.

Laura strokes her fingers through Aurora's damp hair as she latches on, suckling at a lazy pace. Using her toe to get them rocking she starts humming a Geminese lullaby as she watches her daughter's emerald eyes start to drift closed. They rock for a while longer after Aurora falls asleep before Laura stops the chair with a skilled foot, standing slowly. Aurora turns away from her chest with a small whimper and a sigh as she settles. Laura fixes her shirt and carries the baby to her crib, lowering her in carefully before kissing her head.

"Good night baby girl, mama loves you," Laura whispers before slowly leaving the room and heading back out to the living room. Bill looks up from his book and smiles at her, holding a hand out.

"Asleep?"

"Milk drunk and snoozing away," Laura says, taking a seat across his lap before kissing his lips.

"You wanted to talk about something?"

"Mmm, so one of the things I'm backlogging is a museum effort about the war," Laura tells him, "But it's something I want you to start thinking about."

"Me?"

"Mmhm. The new defense grid is going to start being built soon, and one of the things they want to do for the museum is decommission a battlestar."

"And?"

"And based on how things are going at work for both of us and with the baby. I was thinking about suggesting Galactica."

"You want to decommission Galactica?"

"I don't _want_ to per se. But if this makes it through committee, I think that we could be a little selfish for once," Laura shifts so she's facing Bill, resting her hands on his chest, "The way I see this playing out is that everything goes right, we get approval, Galactica starts getting transitioned…all of that happens, we'll be three to four years down the road and into another election season. An election season I don't want to be in. So, let's go out on a high note and retire."

"Retire?" Bill asks as he rests his hands on Laura's hips.

"Yeah. Neither of us have to worry about money. We could move up to the cabin permanently. And just...live our lives without all the bullshit."

"It does sound appealing," Bill says, massaging his thumbs into her hip bones as he thinks.

"I think we could make it work," Laura says kissing Bill's lips gently before resting her head on his shoulder, wrapping his arm around his back, "And then I'd get to spend every day with you...We wouldn't even have to get out of bed except to take Aurora to school."

"Madam Secretary...You don't have to seduce me for this."

"Oh I know," Laura smiles, pressing her lips to his neck, "Please?"

"Three to four years?"

"Three to four years," Laura affirms.

"I think I can make that work," Bill says, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back, "But...more skinny dipping in the pond."

Laura laughs and kisses his lips resting her forehead against his.

"I think we can make that work Commander."

"Good," Bill grins and kisses her back, slipping his hands under her shirt to run across the skin of her back.

* * *

[TBC]


	4. Chapter 4

Bill carries Aurora on his hip as they walk through the laurel fields, Laura taking up residence next to them.

"We always used to come this time of year, right before the harvest."

"It's beautiful," Bill tells her. Laura plucks a couple strands off of a bush and quickly weaves them into a crown before putting it on Aurora's head. Aurora reaches up and runs her fingers over it before grinning. Laura grins back at her and kisses her cheek.

"So precious," Laura tells Aurora before leaning into Bill's side as they continue to walk. They slowly make their way back to the house and Bill deposits Aurora onto a blanket they had set up in the shade.

"I am going to go throw some lunch together," Bill tells Laura as she takes a seat on the edge of the blanket, spreading her legs out.

"Sounds great," Laura smiles, grabbing onto Aurora's waist as she tries to scale her mother. Bill brings lunch out a few moments later, joining the girls in the grass. He feeds Aurora as she sits in his lap, giving her a bottle after she finishes most of her food. Bill drops a kiss to her head as she lays against his chest with droopy eyes.

"She loves you so much," Laura says as she stretches out across the blanket, laying her head against Bill's knee. She reaches up and strokes Aurora's leg lazily.

"I love her," Bill says with a smile, running his fingers through Laura's hair gently, "Pretty in love with her mom too."

Laura chuckles and leans her head to look up at Bill.

"Oh yeah?"

"Definitely."

"She's a lucky lady," Laura comments as she lays her head back down, her own eyes starting to slip shut.

"I'm a lucky guy."

* * *

"Come on, butterfly. Walk to Papa," Laura says as Aurora holds onto her fingers, wobbling back and forth a little bit, "You can do it."

Aurora whines, leaning towards Bill but not moving her legs. Bill holds his hands out to her, only sitting a few feet away.

"Come're," Bill calls to her, encouragingly. Laura looks up as Zak, Lee, and Kara come into the backyard, still in their tanks and regulation pants.

"Hey guys!" Laura smiles, worming one of her hands away from Aurora to wave. Aurora looks at Laura before turning her head and grinning when she sees the trio. She lets go of Laura's other hand and takes a couple wobbly steps before she finds surer footing and practically sprints over, crashing into Lee's leg and clutching her hands in his pants.

"Told you, straight to running," Bill says with a chuckle.

"Look at you, nugget, walking and everything," Lee says as he scoops her up, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Aurora giggles and waves at Zak and Kara. Laura shakes her head and stands up, brushing her hands off on her skirt before kissing Zak's cheek and hugging Kara.

"I'm glad you guys were able to make it," She tells the group.

"We are too," Zak says with a smile, reaching over his brother to tickle Aurora's cheek.

"Let me get a picture of the four of you," Laura says, nudging the four of them to stand in front of the hedge. The older ones grumble before standing where Laura wanted them to. Lee and Zak stand with Aurora between them and Kara wraps her arm around Zak from behind. Laura gets her camera out quickly snapping a couple pictures of the group before quickly catching Aurora as she lurches forward.

"I swear to gods your sister...the closer she started getting to her first birthday her daredevil gene started to kick in," Laura says as she keeps a firm arm around Aurora's waist, kissing her head.

"Perfect skills for a nugget," Kara says as she tickles the little girl under the chin before saluting at Bill, "Sir."

"What do you hear, Starbuck?"

"Nothing but the rain," Kara grins, hugging Bill. He hugs Zak and Lee before looking at his watch.

"We should probably get dinner going...you two want to help me with the grill?" Bill asks the boys as he climbs the stairs to head back into the house.

"Sure," Zak says as he follows Bill inside, Lee following behind them silently. Laura takes a seat in one of the lawn chairs, setting Aurora back down next to her toys.

"How have you been, Kara?" Laura asks, gesturing for the blonde pilot to take a seat next to her. Kara sits down next to her and leans back.

"Good, no complaints."

"Zak mentioned that you were going to transfer over to active duty after this session."

"Yeah, teaching has never been my thing - the Old Man picked me up for Galactica."

"Really?" Laura says, interested.

"Someone needs to whip her pilots into shape," Kara grins.

"What about you and Zak?"

"Zak graduates next year and then he'll get placed, won't necessarily be on Galactica. But she's been rotating home more often, I can take some shore leave and see him. We're not separating or anything," Aurora crawls over and pulls herself up using Kara's legs. Kara smiles and picks her up, settling her on her lap.

"What are you doing, nugget?" Aurora babbles at her excitedly, slapping her hand against Kara's leg a couple times, "Oh really?"

"She likes you," Laura tells Kara as she starts to pick up Aurora's things.

"She's a good baby," Kara tells Laura with a smile.

"Oh she has her moments," Laura assures Kara before kissing her daughter's head, "I'm just going to run this stuff inside."

"We'll be fine," Kara assures Laura, playing with Aurora as Laura disappears inside.

* * *

Zak holds on to Kara's hand as they walk through the field after dinner.

"You like my sister," Zak comments.

"The nugget? Of course."

"I never thought you liked kids."

"I probably like kids more than adults. They're honest, not full of bullshit like everyone else," Kara tells Zak.

"Do you want to have kids? Not right now I mean…just in general."

"Maybe, someday, with the right guy you know," Kara teases, shoving Zak slightly. Zak laughs and catches Kara by the waist as he stumbles. He finds his footing and pulls her close.

"Ensign Thrace, did you just raise your hand to a lower officer?"

"He has a mouth on him," Kara offers up before kissing Zak. Zak laughs and pulls her closer deepening the kiss. He pulls back a moment later and takes a deep breath.

"Marry me," Zak says as he holds Kara close, looking in her eyes.

"Marry you? Zak…"

"I love you, Kar…I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Zak tells her earnestly. Kara sighs as she strokes his cheek, gently tapping him on the face.

"Silly, silly Zak Adama," She tells him with a grin on her face.

"I'm serious, Thrace."

"And when are we supposed to have this alleged wedding? I leave for Galactica in a couple months…you're still in school…"

"In a couple years, doesn't have to be anything fancy, I just want to call you my wife."

"Very caveman," Kara comments, studying Zak's eyes for a moment before nodding. She steps back, still holding his hands, "Okay, let's get married."

"Really?"

"Yes really, you frak weasel," Kara says as she punches Zak in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Wuss," Kara says before kissing him again, "Love you."

"Love you," Zak replies before digging in his pockets for a moment. He triumphantly holds up a ring, offering it to Kara.

"Oh come on Zak, a ring?"

"You don't have to wear it all the time if you don't want," Zak offers, sliding it onto her finger.

"When did I fall in love with a cave man."

"Mmm after you dumped my brother," Zak jokes before leaning down and tossing Kara over his shoulder.

"Zak!" Kara yells, pounding him on his back.

"What? You're the one who called me a cave man," Zak says as he carries her back towards the house.

"You know I could drop you."

"Then drop me," Zak says as he continues to walk.

"Oh you are such an ass."

"You still agreed to marry me." Kara laughs, stumbling as Zak puts her down inside.

"What has you two all giggly?" Laura asks as she looks up from her book, Lee and Bill seated at the coffee table playing cards.

"We're getting married!" Zak exclaims and Kara holds up her hand, showing off the ring.

* * *

[TBC]


	5. Chapter 5

Laura shakes out her hands furiously as she paces the bedroom, taking a deep breath as she lets a shaky one out.

"Laura?" Bill calls out from down the hall.

"Coming!" Laura manages to squeak out, pacing a few more times before she grumbles and slaps off the bedroom light, heading down the hallway.

"Mama!" Aurora exclaims, pushing herself up from the floor. Dressed in jeans and a "Viper Pilot in Training" t-shirt with a fresh pair of sneakers on her feet, she looked like she was ready to go for the day.

"Look at you, Papa got you dressed all nice and pretty," Laura exclaims as she picks Aurora up, kissing her cheek, "He even did a ponytail!"

"Ya!" Aurora smiles, reaching up to touch the ponytail on top of her head.

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" Laura asks as she carries Aurora out the door, Bill following behind them.

"Ah huh," Aurora says, resting her head on Laura's shoulder, playing with her mother's hair.

"You are gonna do so many fun things, and meet tons of new people," She tells Aurora, shifting her grip on the toddler, "When did you get so big?"

"After she put away five pancakes this morning," Bill says as he falls into step next to Laura, carrying a tiny green backpack in his hand.

"You made her pancakes?"

"I did, chocolate chip ones."

"Yummmmm," Aurora hums with a smile. Laura sighs softly and rests her head against her daughter's, walking in silence for a few blocks before she sets Aurora down. Aurora reaches up and takes Laura's hand, walking along side her into the preschool they had stopped in front of. She looks around quietly as they walk inside, taking in the other kids that were settling in for the morning. A perky brunette walks up to them and smiles, holding her hand out.

"You must be the Adama's. I'm Samantha, it's nice to meet you." Bill shakes her hand with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Bill, this is Laura, and _this_ is Aurora."

"That is a lovely name," Samantha says as she squats in front of Aurora, "Hi Aurora, I'm Sam."

"Hi," Aurora whispers, leaning into Laura's leg.

Samantha stands back up and smiles at them, "Let me give you guys a quick tour of Aurora's class room."

"That would be great," Bill says, putting a hand to the small of Laura's back as they follow Samantha to a classroom in the back. The young girl walks them around the room, pointing things out along the way before they stop next to the cubbies.

"And right here is where your bag goes, Aurora." Bill puts the green bag into the cubby hole, pointing out the label on the cubby.

"Look butterfly, that's your name right there and they even put a butterfly sticker on it," Bill points out to Aurora. Aurora walks closer, smiling when she sees the sticker.

"Me?"

"Yep that's you," Bill kisses his daughter's head before standing up.

"She is in great hands, we have all your contact information if we need anything," Samantha assures them. Laura squats down and kisses Aurora's cheek hugging her close.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you baby girl," Laura tells her before letting her go. She strokes a hand over her cheek before standing up, "Pickup is at five?"

"We start at four and go until six, we just ask that you make an estimation when you drop her off in the morning."

"I think we can do four today," Laura says with a shaky smile.

"Of course."

"I think we're good, unless you have anything else?" Bill says, looking at Laura. She shakes her head, watching as Aurora wanders off to a group of kids coloring, "Thank you for your time, Samantha, please don't hesitate to contact us if you need anything. Both of us work relatively close."

"Of course, of course, let me walk you out," Samantha says, walking Bill and Laura back to the front, "We'll see you this evening."

Bill walks Laura out, guiding her back towards home. Laura wraps her arms around herself and lets out a shuddering breath.

"Did we just leave our daugh…"

"Deep breaths, Laur," Bill says as he pushes her down into a patio chair at a coffee shop. He goes inside and comes back out a couple moments later with two cups. Laura sniffles and thanks him, taking the cup, "Ror is in completely capable hands, she's going to have a great time."

"But…" Laura trails off and sighs, taking a drink of her coffee, "In the last two years if she hasn't been with me, she's been with you, Zak, or Mona…and we just left her with strangers."

"We left her with people that we met with and interviewed three times. You know how qualified everyone there is."

"I miss her," Laura says quietly as she takes another sip.

"I know. I miss her too. But we'll pick her up at four, and I'm sure she'll have a bunch of insistent yelling for us."

Laura chuckles and shakes her head before glaring at Bill.

"Don't make me laugh, I'm trying to wallow over here."

"Sorry," Bill smiles. Laura sighs and wipes her eyes before standing up.

"Okay, I'm good."

"You don't have to be good," Bill says as he stands, taking her hand and guiding her back out to the sidewalk, "But, we do have the whole day off. And we don't actually have to be any where until after we pick Aurora up. I can think of much more devious things we can do with the day."

"Oh can you, Commander?" Laura asks as they walk back home.

"Yes I can, Madame Secretary," Bill tells her as his hand drifts down to her backside.

"I'm inclined to agree," Laura hums as she climbs the stairs in front of him, working her hips back and forth.

"Tease," Bill says as he follows her, pressing his hips into hers as she gets her keys out to unlock the door. Laura pushes back playfully as she unlocks the door. Bill nudges it shut behind himself as they both kick off their shoes. He grabs Laura's hand and drags her off towards the bedroom, smiling as he hears her giggles echoing off the walls.

Laura grabs Bill by the shirt as they stumble into their bedroom, capturing his lips hungrily as she holds him closer. She pulls back a moment later, looking up at Bill as she releases his shirt. Her eyes darken into a deeper green as she catches her breath, an impish grin on her face.

"When was the last time we frakked in the middle of the day?"

"It's been far too long," Bill murmurs, his blue eyes getting more intense as he looks at her. She steps out of her heels, lengthening the height distance between them. Laura's hand slips down to Bill's and she threads their fingers together, stepping backward and pulling him over to their bed.

"Laura…" Bill hums as Laura silences him with another kiss. She pulls back and fiddles with the top button on his shirt, looking up at him through hooded lashes. She works the first button loose and begins on the subsequent, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and scraping her nails over his tanks on the way down to tug at his belt. She shrugs out of her own jacket before sitting down on the edge making quick work of his belt and fly.

"Off," She demands with an impish grin as her fingers work the buttons on her shirt, tossing it off to the side once she's done and leaning back to look up at Bill. Her skin flushes as he drops his shirt on the ground, stormy eyes raking over her exposed body. Bill kicks his boots off and sheds his pants. He steps in between Laura's legs and strokes his hands down her sides, his eyes getting lost along the way.

Laura hooks her legs around his calves and squeezes gently, breaking him out of his reverie. She smiles at him as he brings his eyes back to hers. Bill sinks down to his knees and grasps the zipper on her skirt, lowering it before pulling it down her legs. He adds it to the growing pile of clothes as he presses a kiss to her thigh, his hands enveloping her small hips. Laura's head drops back and she lets out a small sigh as her eyes slip closed.

Bill drags her panties down her legs before scooting closer to her again. He teasingly nips at the inside of her thighs, working his way towards the apex. Laura's mouth drops open and she lets out a groan as she feels his tongue work over her. She drops her back to the bed and threads both of her hands in his thick hair, clenching as he swirls and flicks and sucks.

"Oh gods," she whimpers. Bill pulls away a moment later and gently wipes his chin on her thigh before kissing his way up her body. Laura's hands run down his back, her hands tugging at the tanks as she gets to the bottom. He nibbles gently at her collarbone, leaving a red mark before he pulls back as she tugs his tanks off. Laura smiles as she runs her thumb over his lips. Bill leans down and kisses her hungrily, his body pressed against hers. Laura arches her hips into his, groaning into their kiss. He grasps her hips and tugs her to the edge of the bed.

"I want you," Laura murmurs against his lips, her toes playfully tugging at his boxers. Bill helps her finish pulling them down, standing up and kicking them away. Laura pushes herself up and looks up at him. She takes him into her hand giving him a couple strokes before taking him in her mouth. Bill groans and tangles his fingers in her hair. Laura works her tongue over him, moaning gently. Bill pulls her back after a few more twists of her tongue, looking down at her.

"Keep that up this won't last too long," He tells her.

"Then I suggest you start frakking me," Laura retorts with a grin. Bill growls and reaches down, spinning her so she's laying down along the bed. He moves to lay in between her legs, pressing his lips to hers. Laura loops her arms under his, her nails scraping his back gently as her legs wrap around his hips. She teasingly arches herself into him, moaning as she brushes against his erection. Bill shifts, pulling her hips up, sliding into her gently.

"Gods," Bill groans, burying his face into her neck. Laura's nails dig into his skin as she tightens her legs, a moan on her lips. Bill shifts his hips and starts to thrust. Laura closes her eyes against the feelings pooling in her core, panting gently as Bill moves.

"Laura," Bill murmurs against her skin, his tongue darting out to taste the sheen of sweat coating her skin.

"Bill," She whimpers, pressing her hips up against his, meeting him thrust for thrust. Laura tangles a hand in his hair, pulling his head back from her neck and up to her lips. She crushes her lips against his as they move together, harder and faster. Bill slips a hand between them as he feels his own desire tightening. He strokes his fingers against her firmly as his teeth tug on her bottom lip. Laura breaks their kiss with a moan.

"Oh gods Bill," she writhes under his hand and cock. He looks down at her with dark eyes as he moves.

"Let go…I've got you," Bill assures her. Laura bites her bottom lip and looks up at him with hooded green eyes. The hair framing her face was curled with sweat, her pale skin flushed pink from arousal and exertion, her breasts heaving from their confinements as she draws erratic breaths. To Bill, she'd never looked more beautiful.

Laura's eyes lose focus and roll back as she arches her back into him and cries out as her release rolls through her body, her core clamping around him in deep pulses. Bill manages to work through a few more thrusts before groaning as he buries himself in her and lets go himself. He eggs out a few more half hearted thrusts as they work through their releases before he sinks down onto the bed next to her, both of them panting heavily.

"Gods," Laura manages to get out a moment later, straightening her legs out before tangling them comfortably with Bill's, pulling a sheet around them. Laura swipes her hair back and sets her glasses off to the side before looking over at Bill, a serene smile on her face.

"That was nice," she compliments. Bill chuckles and wraps his arm around her, holding her close.

"That was nice," he agrees.

* * *

"Auroraaa," Laura calls out as she rounds the corner into the play yard. The toddler spins around when she hears her name, grinning when she sees her mother.

"Mama!" Aurora yells, running over. Laura scoops her up when she gets close enough and holds her close.

"Oh, I missed you, baby girl."

"Miss you!"

"Very glad to hear that. Let's get your bag, hmm?" Laura says as she carries Aurora inside. Aurora squirms down and runs over to her cubby grabbing her backpack and putting it on. Laura smiles and takes her small hand before heading out of the preschool.

"Papa's waiting for us at home, and then we're gonna go see Zak."

"See Zakky!" Aurora exclaims.

"How was your first day at school?"

"LOVE IT!" Laura laughs and picks Aurora up, setting her on her hip.

"I am very glad you are so enthusiastic," Laura tells her raven haired beauty, resting her nose on her head. Still the warm lavender and milk she'd smelled of the day she was born. Aurora talks through their walk home, calling out when she sees Bill in his reg blues waiting for them at the car.

"Papa!" Laura lets the squirming toddler down, chuckling as the green backpack bounces with Aurora's enthusiastic cadence towards Bill. Bill sweeps Aurora up and gives her a kiss on her cheek as he takes off her backpack, putting it on the floor of the car. Aurora recounts the few things that she had told Laura as Bill gets her buckled in before pressing one last kiss to her nose and closing the door.

"Sounds like she had a good day."

"She did. I shouldn't have doubted you."

"It's okay you made up for it," Bill winks and kisses Laura gently before opening her door for her.

* * *

"COMMANDER ON DECK!" Laura holds onto Aurora as they watch the soldiers snap to attention when Bill enters the hangar.

"At ease, soldiers!" Bill tells them, taking a stance in front of the group. He surveys the faces of his new recruitment group.

"The next two weeks are going to be the most defining two weeks of your life. You either decide to fly or you decide to fall. Any discharge request after that time will be considered dishonorable," Bill tells them, his voice carrying across the room, "I can't ask perfection from you. It's rude to ask from someone something that you yourself cannot give. All I ask is that you do your best, which from most of this group's academy rankings, is damn near perfect."

Laura watches as some of the soldiers are unable to hold back amused grins, a grin finding it's way over her own face.

"You are the next line of defense for your worlds, your colonies, your homes. Act like it and think like it. You've made it this far. So say we all!"

The first reply round is less than astounding and Bill stands taller as he stares them down.

"SO SAY WE ALL!" Bill relaxes as a resounding reply barks him back in the face, "Dismissed!"

Bill finds Laura in the sea of blue, leaning down to drop a quick kiss on her lips before Zak appears a moment later, in his own set of dress blues with a ruck strapped across his back.

"Zakky!" Aurora exclaims, leaning over to her brother.

"Hey nugget," Zak says as he takes her from Laura, kissing her cheek.

"Ror had her first day of school today," Laura tells Zak.

"Really? Did you have fun?"

"Ah huh!" Aurora nods enthusiastically.

"I'm gonna miss you," Zak says as he kisses Aurora's head.

"Gon miss you," Aurora responds with a smile.

"You have everything you need?" Laura asks Zak as Bill takes Aurora. The dark hair boy nods and adjusts his rucksack.

"Yeah, as far as I know."

"Okay, we can get you anything else you need in a couple weeks. Remember just because you're not in school doesn't mean you're done learning."

"I know," Zak says with a small nod. Laura sighs and wraps her arms around him squeezing him tight before pressing a kiss to his cheek. Zak squeezes her back, whispering quietly in her ear, "Thanks for everything."

Laura pulls back and smiles at him with a watery smile.

"You're going to do great, Zak Adama. But you also need to leave before I start crying," Laura laughs, catching a stray tear.

"Yes, sir," Zak mock salutes, hugging his dad before giving Aurora one last kiss on her cheek. He goes to join a couple of his friends before heading off to their transport.

Laura sighs as she watches him go, shaking her head as she looks at Bill, a sadness swimming in her eyes.

"Any more kids we need to abandon today?"

* * *

[TBC]


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is quite a jump from the last one, about 3 years.

* * *

Aurora coughs as she lays in Laura and Bill's bed. Laura gives her a cup of cough medicine before setting down a cup of hot chocolate on the bedside table.

"How you feeling, baby girl?" Laura asks as she brushes Aurora's thick black hair from her face to feel her forehead, "Seems like your fever is going down."

"My froat hurts," Aurora grumbles as she reaches over for her hot chocolate.

"I'm sure it'll start feeling better tomorrow," Laura assures her, keeping a hold on the cup as Aurora takes a healthy drink.

"Can I sleep here?"

"Of course," Laura assures her, setting a small book in her lap, "I'm going to go shower, why don't you see how far you can get before I get back?"

"Okay," Aurora says, flipping open the cover. Laura presses a kiss to her head before padding into the bathroom and turning on the shower. She comes back into the bedroom a while later, towel drying her hair as she digs through her drawers before pulling out some underwear and a large t-shirt.

"How are you doing?"

"I got 10 pages," Aurora answers as she looks up from the book. Laura gets dressed in her pajamas and climbs into bed next to Aurora. The little girl settles into her mother's side with a yawn, putting the book between them.

"Alright, let's take a look at this," Laura guides with a watchful eye as Aurora starts to read aloud. Once they finish the first couple chapters Laura takes the book and sets it on the bedside table, "Good job, butterfly, so smart."

"Why do you and Daddy call me that?" Aurora asks as Laura turns off the lamp, cascading the room into darkness.

"Butterfly?"

"Yeah."

"Mmm, after you were born and we came home from the hospital, we went up to the cabin that weekend. That was the year your dad put the hammock up. And I would just spend all afternoon in it with you, just swaying back and forth in the breeze. But every damn time I would take a nap between your feedings, I would wake up and this butterfly - I suppose I don't know that it was the same one every time - but this butterfly was just laying on your head, it's wings just slowly flexing back and forth. And that is how you became my sweet little butterfly," Laura recounts to Aurora before kissing her forehead and pulling the blankets up.

"I like laying in the hammy with you," Aurora says as she snuggles up, closing her eyes.

"Me too, butterfly."

* * *

Laura rubs her eyes as she wakes up in the middle of the night. She looks around with an air of confusion on her face. Her hand reaches over and feels Aurora sprawled out on Bill's side of the bed as she hears another couple thumps from the direction of the living room. She slips out of bed and walks around to Bill's side, keying in a code on the pad on the bottom of his bedside table. Laura opens the drawer and retrieves the sidearm inside, letting it's weight pull her hand down as she heads for the door. She grabs the phone before quietly opening the bedroom door, softer thumps and thrashes becoming apparent.

Laura flips the lights on in the living room, raising the gun into some semblance of a grip, pointing it at the man rifling through the living room as he turns around. A single last book falls from the bookshelf, thudding on the ground as he pulls out his own gun and points it at her. She tightens her hand and swallows hard, her eyes quickly flicking towards the bedroom before settling back on him.

"Leave. No one gets hurt, no one goes to jail…if you leave," Laura declares in a low voice. The man stares at her for a moment before lunging, knocking the gun out of her hand and her body onto her ground. Both of the firearms clatter onto the wood floor and Laura struggles to get the upper hand, reaching towards the gun closest to her. The assailant grabs her arm, jerking it back before backhanding her across the face. Laura spits into his face as she shifts her hips trying to get a knee up as both of her hands are restrained.

"Stop struggling," He commands. Laura growls and manages to wedge her foot up between them, kicking him back into the bookshelf, dislodging another cascade of books. She groans softly as she rolls over grabbing Bill's gun and holding it up again while she stands.

"Get the frak out of my house," She tells him again. The man narrows his eyes, lunging for her again. Laura jumps as she squeezes the trigger, firing a round into his side. He drops to the ground, blood starting to gush from his wound.

"Mama?" Laura drops the firearm to the ground and grabs the phone off the counter before sprinting down the hallway, nudging Aurora back into the bedroom.

"Get back in bed, baby," Laura tells her as she dials emergency services while slamming the bedroom door and locking it. Aurora frowns as she climbs back in bed, wrapping her arms around her teddy bear. Laura talks to the woman on the other end of the phone for a few moments before hanging up.

"Who's that guy?" Aurora asks.

"I don't know honey," Laura says as she picks Aurora up and wraps her arms around her, "Are you okay?"

"My froat hurts," Aurora tells her again, exasperation coming into her voice. Laura laughs softly and strokes her fingers through Aurora's hair.

"I know, I know," Laura presses a kiss to Aurora's head as they sit on the edge of the bed and wait for the police.

* * *

"Thanks for letting us stay here," Laura says from underneath an ice pack as she lays her head in Mona's lap.

"That's what I'm here for," Mona says, "How is it feeling?"

"The ice is helping," Laura assures her, sitting in silence for a moment, "Gods Mona, I can't believe I shot him."

"You can't believe you shot hi…Laura who knows what he was going to do to you, to Aurora, I can't believe you didn't just shoot him once he pulled out his own gun. Actually, what I really can't believe is that you even know how to hold a gun, let alone accurately hit anything smaller than the side of a house."

"Bill took me to the range on base a couple times when we were dating."

"Was that before or after he found out how many sit-ins you participated in in college?"

"Before," Laura laughs, "Gods it's a wonder I even ended up with him. My 23 year old self would probably be appalled."

"I think you chose perfectly well."

Laura groans and shakes her head as she sits up.

"I didn't even think about trying to call him."

"CCPD probably did," Mona says as she hands Laura the phone. Laura drops the ice pack from her face as she dials the familiar number and talks her way through the process of getting connected with Galactica. Laura holds the phone slightly away from her ear once Bill picks up the phone and immediately starts asking her questions. She sighs as his volume quiets slightly before pressing the phone back to her ear.

"Bill...Bill, I...Godsdamnit Bill will you stop talking!" Mona raises her eyebrows as she takes a drink of her wine.

"Thank you," Laura says as he stops talking.

"What in Hades happened, Laura? I got a call from CCPD a couple hours ago and I haven't heard anything since."

"Someone broke into the apartment," Laura says starting to recount everything to him, "...But we're fine, we're staying at Mona's, Ror's in bed...they said it'd be a couple days before we could get back in."

"I should come home..."

"No you shouldn't. Bill, you're only supposed gone for a couple more days..."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I am fine," Laura assures him, returning the ice pack to her face, "I do miss you though."

"Miss you too. Hows Ror?"

"She is very insistent that her throat hurts," Laura smiles, "But her cold is starting to clear up, she should be in tip top shape for her birthday."

"Good, we wouldn't want her sick for that," Bill jokes.

"I love you...I'll call you if anything comes up okay?"

"I love you too, I'll see you in a couple days." Laura sighs as she hangs up the phone, putting it on the coffee table.

"You know I don't know that I've ever heard you raise your voice at him."

"Mmm, I usually save it for the bedroom," Laura grins before yawning, "I should probably get to bed."

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Mona says as she stands, setting her empty glass on the coffee table. Laura sighs and puts her ice pack back into the freezer before helping Mona turn the lights off.

"Thanks again, Mon."

"Of course, good night."

"Night," Laura says as she goes into the guest room, climbing into bed next to Aurora.

* * *

Laura winces slightly as she smiles at Bill after she answers Mona's door.

"Hi."

"My gods," Bill says as he cups her cheek in his hand, stroking his thumb over the bruised flesh.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Laura assures him as she steps back, "They're supposed to be cleaning the apartment today and tomorrow."

"Where's Ror?" Bill asks as he sets his rucksack down next to the door.

"Nap," Laura tells Bill as she picks up her glass of wine and takes a sip, "How was your week?"

"Relatively uneventful compared to yours I'd think," Bill says as he grabs himself a glass and fills it partway with the same red liquid that Laura was drinking. He leans on the kitchen counter across from the stool she was sitting on, looking her in the eye, "How are you doing?"

Laura shrugs as she takes another drink of her wine.

"Laur…"

"I feel guilty, I feel weak…defiled, he was pawing through our things…" Laura tells him, breaking eye contact and shrugging, "I don't know…I just can't wait to get out of town this weekend and just put this behind us."

"You did exactly what you should have," Bill assures her, walking around the breakfast bar and wrapping her in his arms. Laura buries her face into Bill's shoulder and sighs as she wraps her arms around his waist, "And I'm glad both of you are okay."

"Guess those couple dates at the range finally came in handy," Laura says, her voice muffled by his uniform. Bill chuckles and kisses her head, pressing a gentle kiss to her bruise.

"How would you feel about a night out hmm?"

"A night out?"

"I might have stumbled across a couple tickets to the philharmonic tonight, pit seats."

"You hate…"

"Hate is a strong word."

"The philharmonic is hardly your cup of tea."

"Its yours, and you're mine. Come on, it's been a while since we've been on a date."

"This isn't a pity date?"

"Not at all," Bill assures her. Laura steps back and nods as she looks at Bill.

"I think a night out sounds good," She tells him with a small smile.

"I am going to go look in on Ror, get changed?"

"Of course," Bill kisses Laura's temple once more before going down the hall to the guest room. He slips quietly into the room and sits down on the bed next to Aurora's sleeping form. He strokes her long black hair back from her face and watches her sleep for a few moments before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Aurora grumbles and wiggles around, rolling over. Bill smiles and rubs her back for a moment before getting up and leaving her be. Laura meets Bill in the hallway, a dress draped over her arm.

"Mon said she'd be happy to watch Ror, what time do we need to leave?"

"Bout an hour?"

"I can make that work," Laura smiles.

* * *

Laura sighs happily as she loops her arm through Bill's walking along side him as they take a lap of the riverwalk.

"Thank you, tonight was…magical."

"Magical? I don't know that I've gotten that one before."

"I usually go to the orchestra with Mona, not you," Laura teases. She pauses for a moment to take her heels off, holding them in her hand as she starts to walk again, "But tonight was exactly what I needed, so thank you, again."

"You're very welcome."

"How is everything coming along on Galactica?"

"It looks great, it really does. I think you'll be surprised when we go for the decommissioning."

"I look forward to it. Only a few more weeks and we can blow this joint for good. Can't say it's not soon enough."

"Probably true," Bill agrees with a chuckle. Laura grins and squeezes his arm, resting her head against his bicep.

"We've done good the last few years," Laura hums quietly, "I can't help but wait for the other shoe to drop."

"I think you need to stop worrying about shoes dropping. No matter how full our closet is of them," Bill teases. He kisses her head gently, "Besides I think you're out of shoes."

"Are you?"

"Probably."

"Well, hopefully that's true," Laura says as she directs Bill to walk back towards the car.

* * *

Bill dutifully stacks books back onto the bookshelf. The cleaning crew had left earlier in the morning, no trace of blood left on the wood floors, but the books were still strewn about. Laura picks up a couple photo albums and their discarded photos, sitting down next to the coffee table to sort them.

"You know the thing about pictures? You forget that you've taken most of them," Laura says as she leafs through the pages, "There's great pictures in here from our wedding, when Ror was a baby, vacations, candids from around the house…I forgot about this picture we took of the four of them at Ror's first birthday…"

Bill looks over as she holds up the picture of Lee, Zak, Kara, and Aurora at the estate on Virgon.

"That was a good picture, it was a good day," Bill comments. Laura nods as she gets lost in their memories, flicking through the pages.

"I don't think I ever showed you this one," Laura comments, holding up another image. A shot of them in each others arms at their first Colonial Day ball, "I had the reporter send it over to me…I love the look on your face."

"When did they take that?" Bill asks, abandoning his task and taking the photo.

"Mmm, it's a little fuzzy, but I think we were dancing after our foray out on the balcony with Mona."

"You looked so beautiful that night, it was the first time I'd seen you all dressed up, that dress…" Bill colors just thinking about the dress she had worn that evening. Laura grins and takes the picture back, sticking it back in the book. She plucks out another image a couple pages later.

"When Aurora was born…gods, she has to only be a couple minutes old in this," Laura says as her eyes study the black and white photo, "I look…"

"Beautiful," Bill says as he looks over her shoulder at the image.

"She's so little."

"I'm pretty sure up until a year ago you were insistent that her head had been the size of an Aerilon melon."

"Oh no, still insistent about that," Laura says as she looks at the other snapshots from their couple days in the hospital.

"Do you ever wish we had another?"

"Sometimes, but I am plenty content with her. I never even expected her," Laura tells Bill with a smile, "Besides that ship has set sail."

"I suppose there's a reason that retirement babies aren't a thing," Bill grins and kisses Laura, "We've had a good few years, Mrs. Adama. I can't wait for the rest of them."

"Me either," Laura says kissing him back.

* * *

[The End - We will see the Adama's soon on Galactica]


End file.
